There exists a demand on the part of dermatologists and plastic surgeons to produce well controlled, bloodless incisions. While the common, cold-steel scalpel provides surgeons with control over length and depth of cut (dependent on individual skills), the surgical field is not bloodless. For many applications, a self-cauterizing blade would be clearly advantageous. Surgical devices such as lasers, electrochemical cauteries, heated scalpels and ultrasonic probes are currently in use. Disadvantages associated with the use of these devices include tissue damage, scarring and increased risk of infection. Recently, an ultrasonic aspirator has been introduced. While this aspirator proved effective for certain liver resection procedures, it is not effective in cutting through pliable tissue such as stomach walls. Energy and Minerals Research Company has introduced an ultrasonically activated knife for industrial use called the ULTRAKNIFEtm. This tool cuts a wide variety of materials using markedly lower force. Other ultrasonically activated surgical devices induce mild hemostasis with little damage to surrounding tissues. We believe a modified version of our knife will be a superior scalpel that will also induce hemostasis during surgery. A research prototype ultrasonically activated scalpel will be assembled based on the findings of the research program and delivered to the Dermatology Group of the University of Pennsylvania Hospital for evaluation. Their evaluation will comprise part of the Final Report for Phase I. If the evaluation is positive, a Phase II program to develop a ultrasonic scalpel will be proposed. Though no market studies exist to determine the dollar value of a market for such a tool, we expect that demand will be widespread throughout the medical industry.